


the blameless vessel's lot

by redhead_summer, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_summer/pseuds/redhead_summer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: — Я забираю только тех, кто этого хочет, — говорит Лидия.— Ты убиваешь тех, кто этого хочет, — поправляет Дерек.(Или: Дерек капитан пиратского корабля, а Лидия сирена и самая большая из его проблем).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the blameless vessel's lot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175716) by [usoverlooked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usoverlooked/pseuds/usoverlooked). 



> Пираты!AU

*******

На сегодняшний день Лидия Мартин самое занимательное существо, которое Дерек когда-либо имел радость встретить. Он смотрит, как она ухмыляется, сложив руки на борт корабля. Вода с ее волос капает на палубу, только что начищенную Скоттом, и поэтому Дерек смотрит на нее сердито.

— Тебе здесь не рады, — говорит он, скорее, для проформы. Шагает в ее сторону, и она улыбается, обнажая сверкающие зубы. Дерек останавливается вне зоны ее досягаемости, и улыбка блекнет, превращаясь в оскал.

— Ты мог бы быть чуть более благодарным. Я помогла тебе заполучить этот корабль, так что тебе даже не пришлось запачкать руки, — говорит Лидия, выцарапывая ногтем на деревянной поверхности узор. Дерек стискивает зубы, наблюдая, как она выводит трискелион.

— Не делай этого, — рявкает он. Она смотрит на него так, будто он растерял весь свой профессионализм. — Я предупреждаю тебя, не ходи за моими людьми.

Лидия смотрит на него в упор, Дерек отвечает ей смелым взглядом. Затем она пожимает плечом и соскальзывает обратно. Она практически погружается в воду, когда Дерек хватает ее за локоть и тащит обратно. Ему хватает одной руки, чтобы удержать ее. Хвост мерцает в лунном свете, но он не смотрит на него.

— Я серьезно, — рычит Дерек. Лидия выглядит крайне довольной.

— Тогда я не пойду за твоими людьми, — говорит Лидия, и Дерек отпускает ее. Она изящно соскальзывает обратно в воду: отблески чешуи на ее хвосте последнее, что выдает ее, когда она исчезает в глубине.

*******

Квартирмейстер Дерека исчезает через два дня. И поскольку его квартирмейстером была Мисс Эрика Рейес, Дерек злится на себя так же сильно, как и на Лидию.

*******

Дерек не удивляется, когда его команда начинает распадаться на группы после этого. Он настороженно наблюдает за тем, как они разделяются. Те, кто были на корабле до него, замолкают, когда он проходит мимо, и это вызывает беспокойство. Еще большее беспокойство вызывает то, как на него смотрит Скотт каждый раз, когда он появляется на палубе. Проходит около двух недель, прежде чем напряжение спадает. Он сидит у себя в каюте, когда раздается стук в дверь. Дерек отвечает на него осторожно.

— Прошу дать мне отпуск, сэр, — говорит Бойд, склонив голову. Бойд служил с ним еще в армии, прежде чем всё не пошло наперекосяк.

— Почему? — спрашивает сходу Дерек. Бойд поднимает взгляд, и он кажется безумным.

— Потому что Эрика хотела бы отомстить, — отвечает он. Дерек смотрит куда-то в сторону, прежде чем кивнуть. Бойд выдыхает: — Спасибо.

— Бойд, — произносит Дерек, когда тот собирается уходить. Дерек пытается подобрать слова, но Бойд просто кивает ему, прежде чем у него получается, как будто знает, что Дерек собирается ему сказать.

*******

Бойд исчезает на следующую ночь. До самого рассвета Дерек стоит, облокотившись на борт корабля, но замечает это только тогда, когда солнце почти встало.

— Он ненавидел быть тем, кто вы есть, — говорит Лидия. Дерек вскидывается и обнаруживает ее рядом, прислонившуюся спиной к борту и опирающуюся о его край локтями. Она смотрит на него. — Пират слишком грязное слово для него. Почти так же, как и для Скотта.

Глаза Лидии загораются, когда она упоминает Скотта, и Дерек хватает ее за плечо.

— Не трогай Скотта.

— Я не смогла бы, даже если бы захотела. Он никогда не соблазнится на меня — смотрит только на девчонку Арджент, — говорит Лидия, и ее рот кривится от раздражения. Он убирает руку. — Я забираю только тех, кто этого хочет.

— Ты убиваешь тех, кто этого хочет, — поправляет Дерек. Лидия тянется вверх, и он отстраняется, избегая ее. Она улыбается и проводит языком по зубам.

— Не всегда, — говорит она загадочно. Дерек сглатывает, когда ее взгляд останавливается на его губах. Она мгновение смотрит на них, а затем с плеском падает обратно в море. Дерек, наконец, выдыхает.

*******

Дерек наблюдает за тем, как жизнь продолжается. Проходит несколько недель, а Лидия держится в стороне. Команда начинает воссоединяться, и Дерек наблюдает за этим. Он понимает, что вся его деятельность на этом корабле сводится к наблюдению. Команда толпится вокруг карты, и кто-то прислушивается к Скотту, когда Дерека поражает осознанием. Проходит еще одна неделя, прежде чем Лидия появляется снова.

— Ты ждал меня? — спрашивает она, плывя рядом. Дерек облокачивается на локти и смотрит на море.

— Я всегда любил море. Я должен был быть кем-то важным для короля, каким-нибудь важным морским капитаном, — говорит Дерек вместо ответа. Он оглядывается в поисках Лидии и замечает, что она тоже смотрит на океан. — Питер разрушил мои планы.

— Бедный маленький капитан пиратов, — резко говорит Лидия. Она поворачивается, и в ее глазах, кажется, горит огонь. Дерек выпрямляется, отходит от края, и Лидия усмехается, пугая зубами. — Должно быть, тебе было очень тяжело: маленький принц, павший с пьедестала из-за скандала с той девушкой; а потом оказывается, что это было дело рук твоего же дяди.

— Я имел в виду, что я знаю, как это — ненавидеть его. Даже зная, что его больше нет, — говорит Дерек. 

Лидия перегибается через борт корабля так сильно, что практически падает на палубу.

— Ты думаешь, ты ненавидишь его так же сильно, как я? — голос Лидии хриплый, чарующе низкий. Дерек шагает к ней, и она сжимает его рубашку в кулаке. — Я должна была стать придворной дамой, выйти замуж за какого-нибудь глупого мальчишку и что-то из себя представлять, а твой дядя взял меня с собой в море и погубил.

Дерек наклоняется к ней, но она отталкивает его прочь. Он моргает и с удивлением смотрит на нее. Лидия качается на волнах, над поверхностью воды видна только ее голова.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Дерек. Он не уверен, за что конкретно он извиняется, но чувствует, что должен сказать это. Лидия мгновение смотрит на него, прежде чем исчезнуть в море.

*******

Следующим вечером Дерек ищет Скотта. Он находит его, когда тот спускается с мачты, и Скотт улыбается ему, прежде чем ступить на палубу. Дерек улыбается в ответ, вспоминая первую неделю в море, когда тот большую часть времени провел, свесившись за борт корабля.

— Ты хочешь когда-нибудь иметь свой собственный корабль? — спрашивает Дерек. 

Скотт немало удивлен его вопросом.

— Конечно, — говорит Скотт и сконфужено смотрит на Дерека. — Но я бы и не подумал отобрать у тебя корабль или что-либо еще, тебе не нужно…

— Я знаю, — перебивает его Дерек. — Ты хочешь настоящий корабль, армейский.

Скотт не отвечает, просто смотрит на Дерека.

— Он будет нужен тебе, если ты собираешься ухаживать за дочерью адмирала Арджента. Думаю, я знаю, что ты можешь сделать кое-что для этого, — говорит Дерек. Он скрещивает руки на груди. — Если ты вернешь пиратский корабль, который захватил в одиночку или со своим другом Стилински, то получишь кое-какое влияние.

— У меня нет пиратского корабля, который я мог бы вернуть, — говорит Скотт, криво усмехаясь. Дерек поднимает бровь.

— Конечно, есть. Этот, — говорит Дерек. Скотт смеется, и Дерек ждет, пока он успокоится. — Я серьезно, Скотт. Кроме тебя и Стилински, все остальные здесь — люди Питера.

— И ты, — говорит Скотт.

— Установи курс на Порт-Ройал и не верь никому, кроме себя и, я полагаю, Стилински. Не беспокойся обо мне, — инструктирует Дерек. Скотт выглядит весьма озадаченным от этих инструкций, но кивает. Он обходит Дерека, и тот смотрит, как он идет к штурвалу. Скотт смотрит на него, и Дерек кивает, подбадривая.

*******

Лидия показывается, едва всходит луна. Дерек смотрит на звезды, когда ее рука накрывает его руку. Он удивленно смотрит вниз, и она улыбается ему одним уголком рта.

— Что значит «не всегда»? — спрашивает он. Лидия поднимает брови.

— Это может оказаться хуже смерти, — отвечает она. Дерек пожимает плечами. Лидия тянется вверх, и на этот раз Дерек не отстраняется. Она почти касается его губ своими, но потом немного отстраняется. — Хотя, нет. Это намного лучше.

— Так докажи это, — осмеливается он. Лидия поднимается, сжимает в ладонях его рубашку и целует его. А потом тащит за собой в море.


End file.
